The Center for Wound Healing and Tissue Regeneration (CWHTR) at the University of Illinois at Chicago seeks partial support for a one-day symposium entitled "Clinical and Scientific Advances in the Treatment of Poorly Healing Wounds". The symposium will be held on May 14, 2010 on the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) campus, a site conveniently reached by public transportation. Poorly healing wounds are a critical public health problem which affects millions of persons in the US. This conference will explore the critical issues in the treatment of patients with such wounds and will examine the latest translational research findings in this area. Session I, Critical Issues in the Care of Poorly Healing Wounds, includes two speakers who will discuss contemporary clinical issues in the care of chronic wounds and burn wounds, both areas of substantial clinical importance. Session II, Novel Translational Advances in Wound Healing, will be comprised of four presentations by experts in the area of translational research to improve healing outcomes. The combination of speakers and topics has been selected with the specific intention of stimulating new ideas and collaborations in the field of chronic and poorly healing wounds. The symposium intends to bring together both clinical practitioners and basic scientists in order to stimulate discussion of translational methodologies. The session speakers will be asked to emphasize novel unpublished results, and significant time for discussion is included in the program. Informal discussion among participants will be encouraged during coffee breaks and the utilization of a round table format at lunch. Participation by young scientists and trainees will be encouraged by a highly reduced registration fee, and scholarships to support the involvement of underrepresented minorities will be offered. Support of this program will assure that the meeting will include top-level scientists and clinicians, and will allow the CWHTR to extend its outreach to a broader audience of both clinical and research professionals.